


Big Sister, Little Sister

by Lovestories23



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestories23/pseuds/Lovestories23
Summary: What a difference one little girl can make... One of Scully's New Year's resolutions changes everything for her and Mulder! Takes place after S07E04 Millenium. Not sure on what the rating will be, so will start of with a T.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 26





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published on FF.net. I've done some editing on it (I can't believe how often I used the word 'just').  
> This is a WIP, but I'm hoping that working on the already written chapters again, it will get rid of my writers block.

FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
Friday January 7, 3:00 pm

Fidgeting, Dana Scully was sitting opposite of Fox Mulder in their basement office. Today she was going to take the first step in fulfilling one of her New Year resolutions. She was going to the St. Ann's Centre for Children, Youth and Families. They had a Big Sister, Little Sister program and she wanted to become a Big Sister to one of the girls in it. 

There were thousands of children in dire need of love and comfort. Now she knew that she couldn't have any children of her own, she could provide that for one of them. Love her and give her some comfort. She had thought about applying for adoption. But after the whole Emily fiasco she wasn't sure that she wanted to go through that again, not yet anyway. 

She had done a thorough search and found St. Ann’s. It fit her best because of their Catholic background and their non-discrimination policy. Social, economic, political and sexual backgrounds of their big sisters and brothers didn't matter. As long as they could provide references and background checks.

Her appointment was at 5:00 pm, so to be on time she would have to leave work early. She hadn't told Mulder about her plans and, for now at least, she wasn't planning on to. But she couldn't leave without saying something. Especially on a Friday. She would have to tell him that she was leaving early.

'Mulder, I have an appointment at 5 I can't miss, so I'll be leaving soon.'

Mulder looked up from the file he was looking through. The look in his eyes betrayed his surprise that his partner had an appointment on a Friday afternoon.

'Yeah, sure Scully, you got a hot date or something?'

He was barely able to keep the jealousy out of his voice. It was only a week ago that he had kissed her in the hospital hallway at midnight of New Year's Eve. Ever since that kiss he wanted a repeat performance. Not only a repeat, but a continuation. Something more than the chaste touching of lips on lips. He wanted her so much it hurt sometimes.

'I have to be somewhere and since we don't have a case right now, I thought it would be okay. I'm going to leave around 3.30.'

She had seen the look in his eyes, but she wouldn't tell him what she was going to do. This was for her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know what she was planning to do; she just didn't want him to know yet. Her whole life seemed to revolve around Fox Mulder and the X-files lately. And she wanted something for herself. She knew she would tell him eventually, but for a little while, she wanted to keep this for herself. A little part of her life that wasn't connected to him or the X-files.

'Sure, far be it from me to keep one off us having a private life, why don't you leave right now. It's not that we have something to work on. Go and enjoy your weekend.'

He hadn't looked at her when he had said that. He couldn't look at her right now, afraid that his emotions would be too visible on his face. He felt ashamed that he couldn't even look at her as he spoke the words. She did deserve a private life, a life outside the X-files. Hell, if anybody deserved to be happy for once it was her.

'Okay, you have a good weekend too; I'll see you Monday morning bright and early.'

When she left the office, she could hear him mutter to himself 'just don't have too good of a weekend please'.

St. Ann's Centre for Children, Youth and Families  
Washington D.C.  
Friday 7th January, 4:50 pm

Scully was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her appointment. She had arrived early, wanting to make a good impression. She had always been a punctual person. But working with Mulder had made her be late for meetings and appointments more than she liked.

She thought back to the remark he had made before she left the office. He actually sounded a little bit jealous, but he couldn't be, could he? She knew she had only added fuel to his mood when she elaborated about her appointment. But this was something she wanted to do by and for herself. She knew that at some point she would have to tell him, but for now, this was her private business. She hadn't even told her mother about her plans yet.

'Miss Scully, Sister Mary will see you now,' the secretary told her.

She entered the office and greeted the nun sitting behind a big oak desk. The room was not too big, and a crucifix hung on the wall behind the desk between two ceiling to floor windows. Books and paintings with religious scenes covered the other walls. She recognized a depiction of Mary and Jesus and smiled at the sight.

'Thank you for meeting me at such short notice,' Scully said once she had entered the room and extended her hand to the nun.

'No problem, Miss Scully. We are always happy to meet with potential big sisters. There are far too few potential Big Sisters for the number of girls we have here. So, when someone shows interest, we jump to the change to meet them as soon as possible. This interview is part of the procedure. In addition to this interview we ask you to provide some references. A background check is also part of the procedure. If you think that these will present a problem, please let me know now, so that we don't have to waste each other's time.'

'No, that will not be a problem at all. I'm an FBI agent, so the background check should be no problem. What kind of and how many references will you need?'

'One family member, one friend and a colleague should be enough for the references. We have some forms in the welcome package for you to take home they can fill in. You can return them with the detailed enrollment form. Since you work for the FBI, I agree that a background check should not be a problem. But it might be a problem once you have enrolled in the program. Do you work from the bureau or do you also have to go out in the field?'

'I am a field agent, so I do have to leave for short times. Usually for a couple of days a week, 2 or 3 times a month. But I decided that I would do whatever it takes to keep my promises to my Little Sister. Because of my work sometimes I will not be able to keep an appointment. But I will do my utmost best to honour those appointments. Work has been my focus for so long, but now is time that it has to take a second or even third place in my life.'

'Can you tell me why you decided you wanted to be a Big Sister?'

Sister Mary asked seeming pleased with the answer Scully had given.

'My reasons are as selfless as they are selfish, I guess. I found out recently that I am infertile and can't have any children of my own. Before I didn't have a very strong desire to have children, thinking there was enough time for that. Besides I didn't have a partner with whom I wanted to start a family with. But realizing that I can't have children made me realize that I did want to have a family. I guess we don't know what we want until we can't have it. Because of my work I also realized there are a lot of children in need of some positive attention. I've seen so many young women who might have turned out better. If only they had had someone in their lives to be a positive influence. Girls who came from broken homes and turned to the streets to making a living. This is my chance to make a difference in one of those girls' lives, be a positive role model. Show them that they are worthy of love and affection. That they are perfect and loved the way they are, without having to turn tricks. To help them reach their full potential.'

Sister Mary looked at Scully when she answered the question. She had decided that Miss Scully would be a perfect candidate for the program. She didn't really need to see the background check or the references. But for insurance purposes she knew she would have to have them anyway.

'Well, I can think of a little girl who could enjoy your positive attention. I would still need your references and the results of the background check. But they shouldn't pose any problems. But until I receive them, I cannot let you meet her yet. Do you think you could get the paperwork done in the next couple of days? Then we can set up a meeting for some time next week for you to meet Katie.'

Scully was amazed, she hadn't expected everything to go this fast. She had expected a much intensive interview. Even some questions about her belief and her personal life. But she was relieved as well; finally, something was going the easy way for her. It had been so long since that had happened.

'Yeah, yeah sure. That won't be a problem. I can have all the paperwork done by next Friday afternoon. I could come by then for a follow up appointment.'

She knew her mother would be more than happy to be her reference. She would ask Skinner as the colleague; he would be able to keep this a secret from Mulder. In other circumstances she would have asked Mulder, either as her friend or as her colleague. But for some reason she wanted to keep this part of her life away from him for a little while. That left her friend Ellen as the last reference.

'The welcome package contains all the necessary forms and some basic information. Most of the Big Sisters meet with their Little Sister once a week in the weekend. They do things together, like going to the park, see a movie, help with homework, or talk if they want to and so on. In some cases, the little sister sometimes stays over for a night or they take a short trip. This all depends on the relationship the girls have with their parents and their home situation. In Katie's case this is something you might want to work towards. Her home life is less than ideal, and it is good that she has a chance to get away from that occasionally. I'll print some off the information you need about Katie and put that in the package for you to read. That way you will be more prepared next Friday.'

With that Sister Mary left the office to complete the package. Scully was still amazed about what was happening. She knew she wasn't going to be a mother to this little girl. But she also knew she would do anything in her power to help her trough the difficult times in her life.

When Scully left St. Ann's at 6.30 that evening, she had a big smile on her face.


	2. Getting references

Dana Scully's apartment  
Saturday January 8  
11:00 AM

After getting home on Friday night Scully had ordered some Chinese and enjoyed a peaceful evening, taking a bath and doing some reading in the welcome package.

Katie, the little girl who she was going to be a Big Sister to, was 6 years old. She lived with her mother, who was working two shitty jobs to pay the rent. Katie went to school and was doing well academically speaking but was very shy and didn't have a lot of friends. One of her teachers had suggested to her mother, Madeline, to sign Katie up for the Big Sister, Little Sister program. Madeline had been only 16 when she'd had Katie. The relationship with Katie's father, Nick, had ended soon after Katie had been born. It had been a very abusive relationship. The guy still showed up from time to time demanding to see Katie and Madeline. Most of the time it was when his recent girlfriend dumped him. He then felt that he had the right to get what he wanted from Madeline. At one time he had raped Madeline with Katie in the other room. Luckily one of the neighbours had heard the commotion and had called the police. They arrested Nick, but Madeline had refused to press charges, so he had been free to walk away.

Scully felt her heart tug at the thought of a little girl having to have heard her father abuse her mother in such a way. After that particular episode Katie had become more withdrawn and even shyer. She had also developed a fear of men in general. Afraid they would hurt her or her mother.

Now Scully was waiting for the time to meet her own mother. She had called her mother Friday night to say that she needed to talk to her. They agreed to meet for lunch at their favourite bistro, Pigalle, only a few blocks from her house.

# # #

Bistro Pigalle  
Georgetown  
Saturday January 8  
12:00 AM

Scully was already sitting down with a cappuccino when her mother entered the bistro.

'Hello dear, is everything all right? You sounded funny on the phone yesterday,' Maggie Scully said as a greeting to her youngest daughter.

'Yes Mom, everything is fine. I just have to talk to you and ask you to do something for me.'

The waitress had approached their table and they both ordered their food and some drinks. When the waitress left Scully started to tell her tale. She told Maggie about her plans and the interview she'd had the day before. She told her what she knew about Katie and that she needed three references for her application.

'Of course, I'll fill in the reference for you Dana. This is a very noble thing to do, and I think it is what right for you. Will you ask Fox for a reference as well?'

Scully blushed when Maggie asked her this.

'No, for now I want to keep this to myself. I don't know why, but I need a life outside the Bureau. I need a part of my life away from Mulder and the X-files. I need to prove to myself that I can have a part of my life that has nothing to do with the X-files or with him.'

'But...'

'I will tell him, I promise. I don't want to lie to him or keep things from him. He is my best friend, but for a little while I need some time away from him. Things have become so complicated lately. I need some time to figure things out, some time to breath. To know that I still exist. Just be Dana for a while, instead off agent Scully or Doctor Scully.'

Her blush hadn't gone away as she had said this, and Maggie knew something had happened between the two partners. Something Dana hadn't told her about yet.

'What happened Dana?'

'He kissed me on New Year's Eve.'

Dana whispered, blushing even more.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear. She knew her daughter was in love with her partner. Even if she didn't want to acknowledge it herself. And she also knew that Fox was madly in love with Dana. They both were too afraid to do anything about it.

'About time!' Maggie exclaimed.

'MOM!'

'Was it that bad? I can't image Fox being a bad kisser, but maybe I'm wrong...'

'It isn't that. It was only a chaste kiss anyway. I don't think I even reacted other than closing my eyes. It was over before I even realized what was happening. But we shouldn't be doing things like that. We're partners and best friends. I shouldn't want him to kiss me and I shouldn't want to kiss him. That's another reason I need a part of my life apart from Mulder. I need to have a life without him. I need to get over whatever I'm feeling for him.'

'Why honey? I'm pretty sure Fox wants the same things you do. All you have to do is to let your walls down and see how much you mean to him. And don't give me that crap about Bureau policy about 'fraternizing' with your partner. Those rules are there for a reason. To protect the women in the Bureau from sexual harassment. I doubt that is the case with you two. Take your time and think about everything. Maybe keeping this to yourself is the right thing for now. But don't shut him out of your private life completely.'

Scully didn't know what to say after that, so she did what she did best, change the subject. She took out the reference form she had brought with her from her bag and handed it to her mother. They agreed that Scully would come by for diner on Tuesday to pick up the form. After that lunch went by quickly, talking about recent developments in their family. Maggie told her about the call she had gotten from Bill and updated Scully on her brother's life.

They went their separate way after lunch. Scully had a meeting with Ellen and Maggie went to some friends' house.

Scully ended up spending the rest of the day with Ellen and her son Trent. Ellen filled in the reference form and they discussed all the things Scully could do with little Katie. They even discussed meeting up, the four of them doing something. After a delicious dinner Scully went home. Now she only had to ask Skinner to fill in a form and she would be all set. She couldn't ask him on the weekend so that had to wait until Monday.

# # #

FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
Monday January 10

Scully had arrived early and had called Skinners office as soon as she knew someone would be there. Luckily Skinner had some time in his agenda, so he had been able to see her at 10 AM.

When Mulder had arrived at the office, he had looked grumpy. His mood even seemed to sour when he had seen the smile on Scully's face. He had barely managed to grunt out a good morning to her. She wasn't going to let him spoil her good mood, so she just ignored him. At 10 she excused herself and went to Skinner's office.

She told him about the Big Sister, Little Sister program and asked him to fill out a reference form for her. He agreed and filled it in on the spot. When she came back to the office Mulder was absent. Scully sighed and started finishing her paperwork on their latest case. It hadn't been an X-file, but a murder case they had helped on.

The next few days they hardly spoke to each other, Mulder hadn't asked her about her weekend. She had tried to make conversation with him, but he had closed all avenues of conversation quickly. Before she knew it, it was Friday again and she had to leave early again. At 3 she closed her laptop, packed up her things and left with a wishing him a good week.


End file.
